In recent years, the internet is becoming rapidly pervasive over the world, and an internet telephone (hereinafter represented as IP telephone) is attracting attention because of an advantage capable of significantly reducing the communication charge. In the internet telephone, a particularly promising standard is VoIP (non-patent literature 1: ITU-U recommendation H.323), and various equipment for the internet telephone are being proposed according to such standard.
In a mode of utilization of the IP telephone, there is conceived a mode of a mutually direct and constant connection through a LAN and through an internet service provider. In the IP telephone, since the users wishing a communication have to be mutually IP connected, a rendez-vous server is prepared on the internet. Such rendez-vous server is provided with a correspondence table indicating a telephone number and an available internet service provider, and informs a user of the call receiving side with a call request and an IP address of a calling user, and a conversation is realized by simultaneous connections of both users through the rendez-vous server. As one of the standards utilizing such rendez-vous server, there is known SIP (Session Initiate Protocol: non-patent literature 2: RFC2543).
Non-patent literature 1: ITU-T recommendation H.323
Non-patent literature 2: RFC2543 (http://www.faqs.org/rfcs/rfc2543.html)
However, most of the prior IP telephone technologies only executes an audio communication on an IP connection.
For example, in a communication by the IP telephone, even though mutual IP addresses are already known, each user cannot access to internet resources available with such IP address, and such technologies cannot be considered to provide a sufficient service to the user.
For example, in such prior technology, even when a user wishes to inform a partner in communication of a WEB page, an FTP server or another internet resource, such information can only be transmitted by voice in the conversation in the IP telephone. An address of such internet resource, usually represented in a format of URL or URI, which often contains a larger number of characters than in a telephone number, and it is difficult and cumbersome to transmit data of such format correctly by voice.
Also there is already available a telephone set, having a mechanism for utilizing an internet resource such as a WEB browser, but the user, even in case of utilizing such terminal, is required to re-enter an address of the internet resource, transmitted by voice as described above, into the WEB browser or the like.
Also the terminal of the user may support the IP telephone and the utilization of the internet resource such as WEB page browsing in different connection methods, and, in such case, the user is required to cut off the IP telephone and executes an IP connection again. In order to achieve a conversation and a utilization of the internet resource at the same time, it is necessary to utilize another equipment such as a PC in addition to the terminal for IP telephone and to utilizing the internet resource by a separate call connection.